Cecil Harvey/Other appearances
As one of the most iconic characters in the Final Fantasy IV saga, and in the series as a whole, Cecil Harvey has made more than a dozen appearances in series works and in other games as a representative of the franchise. The following is a list of Cecil's appearances outside Final Fantasy IV canon. Series appearances Final Fantasy XIV Cecil's Dark Knight armor, Paladin circlet and earrings is available in the Heavensward expansion for those who own the Collector's Edition. DarkNightArmorFFXIV.jpg|Dark Knight Armor. BaronCircletAndEaringsFFXIV.jpg|Baron Circlet and Earrings. ;Triple Triad Cecil appears as a legendary (5-stars) card. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil appears as a Warrior of Cosmos and stands as the hero representing Final Fantasy IV, opposing Golbez. As one of two Warriors of Cosmos related to a villain by blood, Cecil is torn between his feelings for Golbez as a brother and as an enemy. Golbez offers him cryptic advice, which makes Cecil doubt his chosen path. The trials Golbez gives to Cecil reveal his true motivations and desires, which strengthen his resolve to confront his dark brother and reclaim his Crystal. Cecil's alternate outfit is a palette swap based on his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, recoloring his armor with red details and giving him an orange cape as a Paladin. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cecil returns in the prequel to Dissidia Final Fantasy along with all other characters. He plays a small role in the plot, but is an influence on the decisions of Golbez and Kain. Golbez tells Kain about the cycles of war and that they recover their memories as they fight, which is why Cecil, being summoned to fight more recently than Golbez or Kain, cannot remember him. When Cecil confirms he cannot remember much of his home or his connection to Golbez, Kain realizes Golbez has told the truth, and the epiphany motivates Kain's actions for the rest of the storyline. Cecil's second alternate outfit is based on his appearance in the FMVs of the 3D release of Final Fantasy IV, giving him lighter Dark Knight armor and silvery Paladin armor, both with symmetrical designs. As a bonus fourth outfit available with the purchase of Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection, Cecil takes on his sprite appearances with aspects of his super-deformed designs, giving him dark blue Dark Knight armor and gold and blue Paladin armor with spiked purple hair and a red cape. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015) Cecil is a playable character for the Arcade system, as a representative of Final Fantasy IV. He is classed as a Heavy-type character. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Cecil appears as an obtainable character. DFFOO Manikin (DK Cecil) Icon.png|Enemy icon of Cecil's Manikin. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cecil is a default playable character, and his main attire is his Paladin form. Despite using the Dark ability, Cecil cannot change into a Dark Knight during battle. Oddly, Cecil lacks the natural strength of other warriors to prioritise Defence, and possesses several black magic spells along with the option to make use of the Dark ability. However, his magic is lower compared to other magic users, and equipping Dark can come at the cost of receiving more damage. Regardless, Cecil strength lies in his abilities to defend the party; he has the second highest HP and can bypass the decrement of Dark if the player is good at rhythm sequences. His Limit, Soul Shift, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength and Magic. Type: Defence Ability Slots: 4 (3 Reactive, 1 Proactive) ;Stats ;iOS stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Cecil returns as a default playable character. If the player did not select him among their party of four, he can later be unlocked by collecting Green Crystal Shards. Cecil gains access to Focus, enabling him to take advantage of his Dark abilities that turns him into an offensive powerhouse. However, Cecil still prioritises defence regardless, as his protective abilities have increased, in keeping with his role to balance out both his Dark Knight and Paladin jobs. His Limit, Soul Shift, functions the same as before, dealing damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength and Magic. Type: Defence Summon: Odin ;Stats ;Abilities Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Cecil returns as one of 28 default playable characters. His limit, Soul Shift, functions identically before, dealing damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength and Magic. Type: Stamina Summon: Odin ;Stats ;Abilities Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Cecil Illust.png|Paladin Cecil's illustration. PFF Dark Knight Cecil Illust.png|Dark Knight Cecil's illustration. PFF Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil's sprite. PFF Dark Knight Cecil.png|Dark Knight Cecil's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Cecil appears as a Legend and can use his Luminous Shard ability. ;Portraits Cecil Brigade Portrait.png|Cecil's icon. Cecil Brigade.jpg|''FFIV'' Paladin Cecil. ;Ability Cards FFAB Dark Cannon - Cecil SR.png|Dark Cannon (SR). FFAB Long Range - Cecil SR.png|Long Range (SR). FFAB Radiant Wings - Cecil SR.png|Radiant Wings (SR). FFAB Dark Cannon - Cecil SR+.png|Dark Cannon (SR+). FFAB Long Range - Cecil SR+.png|Long Range (SR+). FFAB Radiant Wings - Cecil SR+.png|Radiant Wings (SR+). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil SSR.png|Dark Flame (SSR). FFAB Lightning Rise - Cecil SSR.png|Lightning Rise (SSR). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil SSR.png|Nightfall (SSR). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil SSR.png|Paladin Force (SSR). FFAB Radiant Wings - Cecil SSR.png|Radiant Wings (SSR). FFAB Shadowbringer - Cecil SSR.png|Shadowbringer (SSR). FFAB Shadow Lance - Cecil SSR.png|Shadow Lance (SSR). FFAB Valiant Blow - Cecil SSR.png|Valiant Blow (SSR). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil SSR+.png|Dark Flame (SSR+). FFAB Lightning Rise - Cecil SSR+.png|Lightning Rise (SSR+). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil SSR+.png|Nightfall (SSR+). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil SSR+.png|Paladin Force (SSR+). FFAB Radiant Wings - Cecil SSR+.png|Radiant Wings (SSR+). FFAB Shadowbringer - Cecil SSR+.png|Shadowbringer (SSR+). FFAB Shadow Lance - Cecil SSR+.png|Shadow Lance (SSR+). FFAB Valiant Blow - Cecil SSR+.png|Valiant Blow (SSR+). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil UR.png|Dark Flame (UR). FFAB Paladin Arts - Cecil UR.png|Paladin Arts (UR). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil UR.png|Paladin Force (UR). FFAB Searchlight - Cecil UR.png|Searchlight (UR). FFAB Shadowbringer - Cecil UR.png|Shadowbringer (UR). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil UR+.png|Nightfall (UR+). FFAB Sacred Cross - Cecil UR+.png|Sacred Cross (UR+). FFAB Searchlight - Cecil UR+.png|Searchlight (UR+). FFAB Shine Blast - Cecil UR+.png|Shine Blast (UR+). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil UUR.png|Paladin Force (UUR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Dark Cannon - Cecil Legend SR.png|Dark Cannon (SR). Luminous Shard Brigade.png|Luminous Shard (SR). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil Legend SR.png|Nightfall (SR). FFAB Souleater - Cecil Legend SR.png|Souleater (SR). FFAB Dark Cannon - Cecil Legend SR+.png|Dark Cannon (SR+). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil Legend SR+.png|Nightfall (SR+). FFAB Souleater - Cecil Legend SR+.png|Souleater (SR+). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Dark Flame (SSR). FFAB Darkness - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Darkness (SSR). FFAB Lightning Rise - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Lightning Rise (SSR). FFAB Luminous Shard - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Luminous Shard (SSR). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Paladin Force (SSR). FFAB Sacred Cross - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Sacred Cross (SSR). FFAB Shadow Lance - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Shadow Lance (SSR). FFAB Shine Blast - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Shine Blast (SSR). FFAB Soul Shift - Cecil Legend SSR.png|Soul Shift (SSR). FFAB Dark Flame - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Dark Flame (SSR+). FFAB Lightning Rise - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Lightning Rise (SSR+). FFAB Luminous Shard - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Luminous Shard (SSR+). FFAB Paladin Arts - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Paladin Arts (SSR+). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Paladin Force (SSR+). FFAB Sacred Cross - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Sacred Cross (SSR+). FFAB Shadow Lance - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Shadow Lance (SSR+). FFAB Shine Blast - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Shine Blast (SSR+). FFAB Soul Shift - Cecil Legend SSR+.png|Soul Shift (SSR+). FFAB Paladin Force - Cecil Legend UR.png|Paladin Force (UR). FFAB Searchlight - Cecil Legend UR.png|Searchlight (UR). FFAB Shadowbringer - Cecil Legend UR.png|Shadowbringer (UR). FFAB Soul Shift - Cecil Legend UR.png|Soul Shift (UR). FFAB Nightfall - Cecil Legend UR+.png|Nightfall (UR+). FFAB Sacred Cross - Cecil Legend UR+.png|Sacred Cross (UR+). FFAB Searchlight - Cecil Legend UR+.png|Searchlight (UR+). FFAB Saint's Fall - Rosa (Assist Cecil) Legend UUR.png|Saint's Fall (UUR). Final Fantasy Artniks FF4 Cecil SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. DFF Cecil Harvey R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). FF4 Cecil SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). FF4 Cecil SR I Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). Final Fantasy All the Bravest Dark Knight Cecil is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Souleater during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cecil appears twice as a recruitable character. Dark Knight Cecil and Paladin Cecil are considered to be separate units with different roles and separate sets of equipment and skills available to each; and both may be in the party simultaneously. Both characters were obtained from separate stages within the Light Against the Darkness Challenge Event. Cecil as a Dark Knight also appears as a boss. Dark Knight Dark Knight Cecil joined the party after completing the Light Against the Darkness's Mount Ordeal - 5th Station for the first time. He was also recruited by way of the Bonus Quest, "Complete Fabul Elite (IV)" and appeared in The Burning Blade. ;Assessment As Dark Knight, Cecil's combat role is Physical Attack. Cecil's darker self is a powerful warrior, but he doesn't have many skills available to him. On top of this, his Soul Break abilities, save for Blood Weapon, deliver blistering damage at the cost of his own HP. He has good starting stats save for his Speed, including magical stats that are much higher than a typical Warrior's or Knight's as he develops despite not being able to use magic. ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities Cecil can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5 and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. His initial Soul Break is Blood Weapon which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment steals HP from one target. The sword Dark Sword (IV) allows Cecil to use Darkness which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals damage to all enemies and the user. The armor Dark Armor (IV) allows Cecil to use Dark Cannon which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment heavily damages one target and the user. ;Equipment Cecil can equip the following weapon types: daggers and swords. The sword Dark Sword (IV) allows Cecil to use Darkness. Cecil can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, armor, and bracers. The armor Dark Armor (IV) allows Cecil to use Dark Cannon. He can equip accessories. FFRK Dark Knight FFIV.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Cecil Dark Knight Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Cecil Dark Knight Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Dark_Knight_Cecil_sprites.png|Set of Cecil's sprites. FFRK Cecil, Dark Knight MC.png|Cecil, Dark Knight's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cecil, Dark Knight MCII.png|Cecil, Dark Knight's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cecil, Dark Knight MCIII.png|Cecil, Dark Knight's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Dark_Cecil.png|Sheet of Cecil's sprite. FFRK Nightfall Icon.png|Icon for Nightfall. FFRK Onyx Wave Icon.png|Icon for Onyx Wave. FFRK Nightfall.png|Nightfall. FFRK Onyx Wave.png|Onyx Wave. Paladin Cecil first joined the party after completing Light Against the Darkness's Mount Ordeals - The Gravesite. He was also available upon completing the Bonus Quest, "Complete Baron Castle Elite (IV)". ;Assessment As Paladin, Cecil's combat role is Physical Defense. Cecil's fully-powered form is, as one might expect, a force to be reckoned with in battle. Although his stats in some areas are slightly downgraded from the Dark Knight form, the Paladin Cecil starts strong, stays strong, and focuses his skills on holy-elemental attacks, making him a good unit against undead targets. He also has access to Rank 4 White Magic and Rank 3 Support skills, giving him the ability to buff the party alongside Rosa or another White Mage if needed. ;Stats ;Abilities Cecil can White Magic spells up to rarity rank 4, Physical/Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, and Other/Knight abilities up to rarity rank 5. His initial Soul Break is Rampart which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment temporarily increases party's Defense and Resistance by 20% for 20 seconds. The sword Mythgraven Blade (IV) allows Cecil to use Radiant Wings which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment launches three successive attacks dealing holy damage to one target, each hit dealing 160% damage potency of a conventional attack, totaling for 480% damage potency. The sword Lustrous Sword (IV) allows Cecil to use his Super Soul Break, Saint's Fall, which deals three powerful holy-elemental strikes to one target at the cost of a Soul Gauge segment, and upon its mastery will permanently boost his HP by 500. The shield Lustrous Shield (IV) allows Cecil to use Sentinel which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment temporarily attracts single-target physical attacks to self. ;Equipment Cecil can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, axes, hammers, and bows. The sword Mythgraven Blade (IV) allows Cecil to use Radiant Wings. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. The shield Lustrous Shield (IV) allows Cecil to use Sentinel. He can equip accessories. FFRK Cecil Paladin Profile.png|Profile image (Paladin). FFRK Cecil Paladin Battle Pose.png|Battle pose (Paladin). FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Light Against the Darkness". FFRK_Light_Against_the_Darkness_JP2.png|Japanese event banner for "Light Against the Darkness" (reissue). FFRK Light Against the Darkness Event.png|Global event banner for "Light Against the Darkness". FFRK Light Against the Darkness Banner2.png|Global event banner for "Light Against the Darkness" (reissue). FFRK Vale of Memories JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Vale of Memories". FFRK Vale of Memories Event.png|Global event banner for "Vale of Memories". FFRK The Blue Planet JP.png|Japanese event banner for "The Blue Planet". FFRK The Blue Planet Event.png|Global event banner for "The Blue Planet". FFRK A Brush with Heroes JP.png|Japanese event banner for "A Brush with Heroes". FFRK A Brush with Heroes Event.png|Global event banner for "A Brush with Heroes". FFRK_Paladin_Cecil_sprites.png|Set of Paladin Cecil's sprites. FFRK Cecil Paladin DFF sprites.png|Set of Paladin Cecil's Wardrobe Record sprites. FFRK Cecil DFF.png|Wardrobe Record sprite. FFRK Cecil FFIV.png|Enemy sprite. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MC.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MCII.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Cecil, Paladin MCIII.png|Cecil, Paladin's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Paladin_Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil's spritesheet. FFRK Blessed Weapon Icon.png|Icon for Blessed Weapon. FFRK Sacred Circle Icon.png|Icon for Sacred Circle. FFRK Blessed Weapon.png|Blessed Weapon. FFRK Sacred Circle.png|Sacred Circle. FFRK Light Slash Icon.png|Icon for Light Slash. FFRK Paladin Form Icon.png|Icon for Paladin Form. FFRK Light Slash.png|Light Slash. FFRK Paladin Form.png|Paladin Form. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cecil appears as a vision obtainable through summoning in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A variant of Cecil,Dark Knight Cecil is also obtainable as a vision. ;Cecil Cecil appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Paladin. Cecil's Trust Master reward is the Excalibur great sword. ;Story ;Stats Cecil's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Cecil can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords, great swords, katanas, axes and spears. He can equip the following armors: light shields, heavy shields, helms, clothes, light armors and heavy armors. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ;Gallery FFBE 129 Cecil.png|No. 0129 Cecil (★3). FFBE 130 Cecil.png|No. 0130 Cecil (★4). FFBE 131 Cecil.png|No. 0131 Cecil (★5). FFBE 299 Cecil.png|No. 299 Cecil (★6). FFBE Holy Guard.gif|Holy Guard limit burst. FFBE Moonlight Veil.gif|Moonlight Veil limit burst. FFBE Moon's Protection.gif|Moon's Protection limit burst. FFBE Sacred Guard.gif|Sacred Guard limit burst. ;Dark Knight Cecil Dark Knight Cecil appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Dark Knight. Cecil's Trust Master reward is the Deathbringer great sword. ;Story ;Stats Dark Knight Cecil's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Dark Knight Cecil can equip the following weapons: daggers, swords, great swords, katanas and spears. He can equip the following armors: light shields, heavy shields, helms, light armors and heavy armors. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes ;Gallery FFBE 294 Dark Knight Cecil.png|No. 0294 Dark Knight Cecil (★5). Mobius Final Fantasy MFF Cecil DFF.jpg|''Dissidia'' card. MFF Cecil FFRK.png|''FFRK'' card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game There are numerous trading cards depicting Cecil: one displays his paladin FMV render, another in his SD form, one is a Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork of his Paladin form, one is from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy and one displays his Yoshitaka Amano artwork. Most of his cards are part of the Shine set, reflecting his role as a Paladin in Final Fantasy IV, but one is of the Water element. The sole card depicting him as a Dark Knight is earth-elemental. Cecil TCG.png|Trading card of Cecil's original artwork. Cecil-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Paladin Cecil's CG render. Pr-008 Cecil TCG.png|Promotional trading card of Paladin Cecil's SD art. Cecil2 TCG.png|Trading card of Cecil from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Cecil4 TCG.png|Trading card of Cecil's Final Fantasy IV artwork. Cecil3 TCG.png|Trading card of Dark Knight Cecil from Final Fantasy IV (DS). Cecil PR TCG.png|Promotional trading card of Dark Knight Cecil's SD art. CecilSmall-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card depicting Paladin Cecil in Dissidia. Triple Triad Cecil appears as an opponent and on Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. On Easy he uses the rule Three Open. On Normal he plays with Same and Swap. On Hard he uses Plus and Chaos, and the rare five star cards of himself can be won from him, among others. He uses the trading rule One. 048a Dark Knight Cecil.png|Cecil. 048b Dark Knight Cecil.png|Cecil. 048c Dark Knight Cecil.png|Cecil. 065a Cecil.png|Cecil. 065b Cecil.png|Cecil. 065c Cecil.png|Cecil. 067a Paladin Cecil.png|Cecil. 067b Paladin Cecil.png|Cecil. 067c Paladin Cecil.png|Cecil. 070a Cecil Illustration.png|Cecil. 070b Cecil Illustration.png|Cecil. 070c Cecil Illustration.png|Cecil. 322x Cecil.png|Cecil from Dissidia Final Fantasy. Guest appearances Secret of Evermore Cecil makes an appearance in Ebon Keep. here Cecil runs both the armor shop and the inn, and sells powerful medieval-themed equipment he also claims to have acquired on his adventures, although none of them are items that appear in Final Fantasy IV. When first met, Cecil asks the protagonist if he's heard of him, and alludes to the events of Final Fantasy IV to remind him—the player can choose to remember Cecil or not, and will receive a discount at his shop if they do. Cecil mentions he is still married to Rosa, although she does not appear in person, and gives the player the Bazooka weapon he found on a cliff. The music that plays in Ebon Keep is titled "City of Ebony". Rise of Mana RoM Kain & Cecil.png|Kain and Cecil Heavenstrike Rivals Dark Knight Cecil and Paladin Cecil are units and their ability is Cover. Dark Knight Cecil can be promoted to Paladin Cecil. HSR Dark Knight Cecil.png|Dark Knight Cecil. HSR Paladin Cecil.png|Paladin Cecil. Puzzle & Dragons Cecil appeared in Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Final Fantasy collaboration event that began on March 21, 2016. PAD Cecil Harvey.png|Cecil. PAD Cecil Harvey2.png|Dark Knight, Cecil. PAD Cecil Harvey3.png|Paladin, Cecil. PAD Cecil Harvey4.png|Cecil's base and evolution forms. Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- player character other appearances Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years player character other appearances Category:Final Fantasy IV player character other appearances